Fan Fiction
Baby's Day Out Elise was like a kid in a candy shop, but there was no candy- just a kid. The watered down half glass of wine she drank made her bold, so she decided to go outside without a babysitter and did what she did best: look at some motherfucking clouds. She was about to go inside when suddenly, a bright red balloon floated by. She chased it, and quickly found herself in an unfamiliar area She listened for the voices of her friends, but all she could hear was Minerva crying alone and Eliam proposing, so she wandered around some more wondering if that balloon was still here and why is this shop closed those are so pretty maybe Oren will buy them for me Suddenly, she tripped and fell in the mud. "Minerva will pay for that" she hissed. She got up and went back to the hotel, hungry for blood. She glanced in the hot tub room and was surprised to see Eliam alone in the tub "hello!" She smiled and waved, he opened his eyes and looked nervous "Go away!" Elise frowned and left, wondering why he was so embarrassed. And where's Gwen, she was in there with him earlier oh well. She went upstairs and tried to sneak into Oren's room for some blood, but she was greeted with a bottle smashing against the wall beside her. "Git outta here ya vampire" said Oren, Elise glared at him, annoyed that her plans were cut short by his drunken ability to stand up for himself. As she went back to the girl's room, She wondered if the accent is a side effect of alcohol, and if that's why Votig had such a strong one all the time. Inside, she found Minerva quickly drying her tears, "h-ello I'm fine how was the party" "Shut up." Elise coldly replied as she crawled into the other bed. "I hate you! This is your fault!" Minerva smirked, wishing for the courage to sass her, but knowing it would only lead to further abuse. She rolled over and tried to sleep as Elise chanted a spell to release the illusion that makes her appear human Intermission: Sully Sully sighed and typed into slack "What write??" and was surprised when the bot presented a prompt he had yet to see before: The Truth. What did it mean? The Truth? He glanced at the folder on his desktop 'rpgs.' He knew he had secrets hidden there, in documents detailing every future plot twist and big reveal. He knew what The Truth was. Didn't he? He clicked the folder and scrolled through the files. 'Intermission: Elise,' he had already put her story in the wiki, not a secret anymore. 'List of Elyde members,' wasn't exactly a secret. The characters could easily learn that info if they asked. He kept scrolling. Suddenly he noticed a new file, one he had never seen before. Recently edited, and a .txt which he never used. Nervously, he opened the file which was titled 'serious character dossier updated 4/1'. The file was a list of every major character in rpgs, with information about what they were like and what they wanted. "Oren likes Minerva?" Sully whispered to himself, shocked at this information. "Gwen and Eliam broke up?? Wait, they were *engaged???*" Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tore through the file, learning things he never knew. "Elise isn't very responsible? That's... Is that what they think??" He held his head in his hands and sighed. "Why the fuck do they expect me to remember that Heather is a vegetarian? Wait, I made Heather! She's not.. What???" At the bottom of the file was a link to a wikia and a final note from the author. 'By the way,' it said, 'Gwen is like a lesbian or something.' Someone associated with Elise, description In a crypt miles beneath the surface of the Wither, stirred a being that had slept for millennia. Even in the pitch black darkness, devoid of the light of man, He could see. He could see the silver chains, wrapped tightly around his many tentacles, an attempt to keep him still. He could see the magical sigils inscribed in the wall, to keep him powerless. And He could see them failing Whispers in the dark told him of the prophecy for His return. The destruction of a wellspring. The corruption of a Child. A blood sacrifice of a population. The ressurection of Kunalchusi. His gaping maw formed into an insidious smile. All that was left was the ressurection of Karoru into the spawn of two Children. "Soon, my Master," called the voice of a young woman. "Two of the Children grow ever closer. It won't be long till you're free once again." "You have done well, my servant. When I devour this world, you shall feast with me." He responds, his voice screeching, echoing around him, the sound causing the very earth around him to tremble. Soon, he thought. He had waited millennia, but these last few months had felt like double that time alone. He writhed his tentacles in anticipation. Soon, Noc'Tyr would be free to devour the world. Oren and someone else: Peaceful Oren stands atop the tallest tower of Siraj, and as he listens, he finally relaxes. There's no wind, no sound at all, only an eerie quiet, the calm after the storm. He opens his eyes to see his handiwork; the city flooded from the nearby ocean. And even in the distance, he sees the tsunami he summoned far in the distance, planning to overtake the whole of Iquai. ”You’ve done well, my apprentice,” says Kunalchusi, breaking the silence. “With Iquai drowned, we can move our sights to the other countries.” Oren didn’t respond, instead looking down into his open hand, where the blood lotus lay. It pulsed rhythmically, as if it was his own heart beat, and the feel of it soothed his soul. This is right, he thought. This is how it should be. Eliam and Minerva: FIGHT!!! The only thing Eliam could think was that it was way too early to be awake. He could barely see the sun rising, but Minerva asked if he could help her with some fire spells she was having trouble with, and really, who was he to deny a pretty girl? Well...a girl, anyway. Like a solid 5/10, he assumes. Minerva stood opposite of him, slowly breathing in and out as she concentrated on the fire in her hand. It grew with each breath. "Are you ready?" She called out to him, and Eliam nodded. She threw a fireball at him, and he casually noticed as it flew toward him that he was doing better ones at level 1. Right before it would hit, he froze time and stepped to the side, allowing the blast to scorch the ground where he was. "Not bad, for a beginner!" Eliam says, "But try to focus it more. Like, a beam. Here, let me show you." He quickly gathered his mana and fired a beam at her, though he put a little too much mana into the spell. The beam connected, and exploded, and her cries of pain were cut short as her now lifeless body was flung into the air. "Damnit, not again." Eliam sighed, and his eyes glowed silver as time itself began to reverse."Not bad, for a beginner!" Eliam says, for the 173nd time today. Oren and Minerva: Dark Minerva bolted awake, nearly crying out in anguish. The hunger was back, and it was back with a vengeance. Oren had said the wellspring would fix her, and for awhile it had...but it seems not even that was permanent. She brought a hand to her mouth, and could feel the sharp point of her fangs protruding once more. "Maker, why?" Minerva pulled her knees up to her chest, fighting the urge to get out of bed and feed, but it was not long before her body seemed to move by itself, and she was unable to resist. The Lyriad HQ was quiet. It was near midnight, after all, and mostly everyone would be asleep. And though she tried not to think about it, she knew where she was going. It only makes sense that he pay for this, she thought. After all, it's his fault I'm still like this. The door swung open easily, and surprisingly he was alone. It must be fate that Eliam wasn't here to protect him. She crept inside, and leaned over his sleeping body, brushing a few strands of hair back from his peaceful face. Just a few drops...he won't even notice, right? But Minerva had forgotten how good the taste was. An orc was nothing compared to this. She could nearly taste the magic flowing from his blood, and soon the few drops turned into more and more. Overwhelmed by the sensation, she hardly noticed the reaction of the blood mage; the paling of the skin, the ragged breaths. And by the time she did, it was too late. Coming to her senses, Minerva looked worriedly at Oren. "O-Oren...?" she called out quietly, to no response. "Oren!" She tried again, shaking him. "No...no, this can't be happening." She frantically tried to apply pressure to his neck, to stop the bleeding, but only a fool would not notice that the last of his blood had long since left him. It was there Eliam found the two the next morning, both lying lifeless on the bed, an empty vial of opium in her hand. Minerva: Sad Minerva raced to the Grainhouse, as fast as she could. She heard a fight had broken out, and that the orcs were losing?! "Impossible!" she thought, thinking that no one was brave enough to stand up to the orcs outside of the Lyriad, much less beat them! She willed herself to go faster, knowing that she couldn't lose such a chance. She was so excited that she hardly noticed just how eerily quiet the area next to the inn was. She pushed open the door, not even pausing to catch a breath. "If...if you want to live, you should come with me!" Expecting a heroic group of fighters only led to greater disappointment. Inside, she only found a group of orcs, casually looting the bodies of the patrons; including two younger human men, and an older looking dwarf. The orcs turned to look at her, surprised. "'Ey boss, ain't that tha Lyriad gurl? Dawtah of that Samson bloke." said one orc. "Aye, she is, she is. Lucky night, lads." Ish'an says. The orcs grabbed their weapons and slowly approached the rogue. If only she hadn't stopped to think of a cool one liner to say, she might have beat the reinforcements and saved the future Children. Romantic Scene, Gwen and Oren Gwendolyn had it all set up. It was romantic as a barn could be. Low light from an assortment of candles, a couple bottles of wine recently chilled, waiting to be opened, and a notebook for writing in. Now all she had to do is wait for Eliam to show up. Sure, the conversation wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but it doesn't mean they couldn't enjoy the atmosphere. She could hear footsteps outside, and soon the door to the barn opened, the shadow of Eliam standing in it. "Eliam, hello. I'm so glad you could join me ton-" The figure moved closer as she talked, and she could immediately tell that it was not who she thought it was. "Oren? What...what are you doing here? Where's Eliam?" The blood mage took a seat at the other end of the table. "Oh, he went to sleep. I told him he shouldn't go because he'd probably seduce you and that would be bad, so I came instead." Gwen just kind of sits there, stunned. "But it...looks like...you were trying to seduce him??" Gwendolyn shakes her head. "No, it was just...it's not what it looks like. Really." After a few moments, of neither of them moving, Gwendolyn sighed and reached for a bottle of wine, pouring the two a glass. "Wait, are you trying to seduce me??" Oren says, worried. "Oren, just...just stop." Anna and Gwen Gwen swirls the small silver spoon into the tea, watching the last of the leaf's remains dissolve into the hot water. A pleasant aroma wafted through the air, filling her room in the ruins of Fallowfield. 'It was nice of Oren to send this tea,' She thought, enjoying the moment of relaxation. As she drew the cup to her lips the recently repaired door blew open in an explosion and a darting shape tumbled into the room. "Stop! Don't drink that tea!" From the smoke, a young woman in a black cloak emerged, the last tendrils of the gas dissipating around her. Gwen stood, her hand reaching to the weapon on the table, demanding an explanation. "The tea! It's poisoned! I saw the two men preparing the package. I'm not sure what was in it exactly but I think it was a Tansy plant. It causes horrible stomach aches and makes people throw up. It can even kill a child in the womb." Gwen studied the young woman for a moment, considering her words. Finally, she tipped over the cup, pouring the tea into the ground, and sheathed her weapon, fire in her eyes. "Two young men, you say? Please tell, what did they look like?"